


Hunting

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: *现实设定(非现实向，很多妄想)*甜的*ooc*我特别喜欢那种有点病态的爱某种程度上是个小动物互相取暖的故事？
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 24





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> *现实设定(非现实向，很多妄想)  
> *甜的  
> *ooc  
> *我特别喜欢那种有点病态的爱  
> 某种程度上是个小动物互相取暖的故事？

01

平野一直有个奇怪的习惯，就是爱乱咬东西，尤其是别人新买的东西，周围很多人都受过他的荼毒。

比如神宫寺的车座椅，岸的耳机，永濑的包。

门把里和他在一起时间最长的永濑更是受害的重灾区。

不过平野不光是乱咬东西，他还会咬人。

以前的时候，普通一点的场景是，平野趁永濑不注意，咬他的手臂或手肘。他笑着把平野拍开，那时他还只当是小孩子之间的打闹。

偶尔有些特别的情况是，平野忽然袭击，咬他的脖子，甚至是咬他的耳朵。

奇异的触感如电流一般直击大脑，电得永濑不知所措，浮想联翩。

可平野的神情在这种时候总是没心没肺的笑容，像邻居家养的哈士奇，犯错后无辜的大眼睛望着他，简直让人不好意思责备，也想不到有什么绮念。

02

这天有全团一起的杂志拍摄工作，问到首专的精彩之处，神宫寺先说了除了王子的感觉，也会给人留下狮子般的印象。

接着话题就跑偏了，变成了除狮子之外还像什么。

平野随口说了个差不多的猎豹。

永濑笑着问：“为什么都要用动物来比喻呢？”

神宫寺让他也可以用动物来比喻，他思索了一下，用余光瞥着平野，露出狡黠的笑容。

“那，母豹。”

平野惊了，“母豹是什么？谁啊？！”

这他妈不是黄梗吗？永濑说这个是有意还是无意的啊？

永濑意味不明的言语和笑容，让他感到焦躁和燥热。

其他人马上岔开了话题，疑惑没解开，使得平野这份燥热郁结在胸口，顺着食道烧得他口干舌燥。

中间休息时，永濑趴在桌子上小憩。

平野走过去，先给他批了件外套，然后凝视着他光滑的后颈，柔软的黑发与衣领之间露出的那一小块皮肤，在柔和的光线下，显得那么纤细而脆弱，悄然滋生出一些阴暗暧昧的想象。

平野想象着，如果自己是一头猎豹，他可以轻易地咬断眼前这个毫无自觉的猎物的脖颈，尝到鲜活的血液，这血应该是温热的、鲜红的、香甜的。

不，他不会咬断永濑的脖子，享用这个猎物不是用来填饱肚子的，而是用来享受生理快感和心理满足感的。

对这个人，平野想要的是占有，而不是伤害。

他会把永濑压在身下，不顾永濑的挣扎，狠狠地进入紧致的甬道，锋利的兽齿在永濑脖颈处的动脉上逡巡，在这样的威胁下，高热的肠道会把他绞地更紧，直至紧到让他精关失守，在永濑体内射出来。

沉浸在遐想中，忽然平野瞥到旁边的海人也在往自己视线的方向看，他声音低哑地问。

“你在看什么？”

“我发现廉的脖子也很好看啊，不愧是颜面国宝!”

海人还在看永濑，没注意到平野野兽般的目光，自然也不知道他们的目光是不同的。

“是很好看，但是不许看。”

“啊？？为啥？”

海人这才转过来，话音刚落就被平野推走了。

“不许就是不许，到你拍摄了，快去吧。”

又看了一会儿，到平野的拍摄时间了，走之前，他拿出手机给永濑发了条信息，“廉，今天晚上来我家。”

等平野转身走后，永濑捏着身上外套的衣角，看着手机屏幕上的信息提醒，勾起嘴角笑了。

03

那天深夜里，已经过了零点，永濑才到平野家，身上还沾了点酒气，刚进玄关，他就被平野推倒了。

平野八点多吃完晚饭回家后，就在家里等永濑，他还有个人的工作。

等了很久，line显示已读不回，十点后先后打了几次电话也不接，急得平野快要自己出门去找永濑了。

问了经纪人，说永濑工作结束后送他去了前辈邀请的饭局，才放心了点，稍微冷静下来等到了十二点多。

“怎么才来？没看到我发的短信吗？”

“看到了。我收工之后，前辈叫我去吃饭，不好拒绝，就去了。我这不是来了吗？”

平野啃着永濑的锁骨，两只手去解他的衣服，一副直接要在玄关做的架势。

“唔……去床上。”

永濑试着推了推平野的胸口，推不动。

“不去。”

“今天怎么这么急？”

“你猜猜。”

上衣被解开，平野的手已经摸到他的裤子拉链了。

“真是的，你不说我怎么知道你为什么又突然发情，我觉得我什么也没做啊。”

“line没回我，电话也没接。”

被晾了一晚上，平野的脸色难看极了，语气也凶凶的。

“工作的时候手机静音，忘记调回来了。吃饭的时候，前辈一直和我说话，没注意看手机，对不起嘛。”

永濑一边亲着平野的嘴角安抚他，一边用软软的语调解释。

“还有我说今晚来我家，过12点了，不算‘今晚’。”

平野的眼神很深，看得他心里一阵慌乱。

“那你想怎样嘛？”

“在这儿做。”

“套子……”

不等永濑拒绝，平野的吻就落下来，堵住了他想要说话的嘴，纠缠着他乱动的舌头，舔遍他还带着酒味的口腔。

永濑一直拿平野乱咬东西怪癖没办法，如今就更是如此了。

平野咬过他的包，咬过他的手臂、手肘，咬过他的脖子，咬过他的耳朵。

以往那些时候，他就觉得很糟糕，把他弄得脸红心跳，无从应对。

现在更糟糕了。

平野咬他的样子不再像可爱的狗狗，而是凶恶的捕食者。

现在平野还要咬他身体的其他地方，而他只能任由平野摆布，眼睁睁地看着平野把他小巧的乳头咬得肿胀挺立，在他饱满的臀肉上留下清晰可见的牙印，把他被润滑剂淋湿的滑腻大腿根啃噬出片片红痕。

永濑不知道反抗，只会眨巴眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，让眼泪在眼眶里打转，漏出带着哭腔的呻吟，再让平野把他欺负地更狠。

“啊……痛……”

“放松点，马上就舒服了。”

被咬的时候，热烈地吮吸着体内的手指的肠道会变得更紧，几乎像要把手指吞得更深。他只能随着平野手指进出转动的动作，难耐地蜷起脚趾，等待接下来的侵犯。

草草地扩张了几下，几根手指换成了热气腾腾的、勃起的性器。

永濑被压在冷硬的地板上，四肢着地，两条腿被大大地分开。他微微颤抖地呜咽着，只能勉强用膝盖和手肘支撑起自己的身体。

单看上半身，永濑看起来可怜极了。

可他的屁股却高高翘起，早已习惯被进入的后穴谄媚地吞吐着粗硬的肉棒。

从旁观者的角度看，他就像一只承欢的母兽，被雄兽狠狠地入侵，跟着顶弄的节奏淫靡地扭动纤细的腰肢，迎合着身后那人猛兽般剧烈的撞击，激起肉体的拍击声和滋滋的水声传入耳中。

永濑在汹涌的情潮中迷迷糊糊地想，他们简直像白天提到的猎豹和母豹一样，几近只剩下兽性的交配和原始的冲动。

除了有一点与豹子不同，平野会让他回过头，和他接吻，下半身抽插的动作很激烈，吻却与之相反，意外的缠绵。

按母豹的姿势做了好久，差不多快要到高潮了，平野把身下的人翻过来，按着他的两条又细又长的腿，继续在被操得艳红的肉穴里抽插。

平野想看着永濑的脸，在他的体内射出来。

虽然没有锋利的兽齿，但平野还是按先前的遐想那样，牙齿在永濑的脖颈处来回摩挲，像是捕猎者在确认自己到手的战利品。

“脖子……不行，别咬……”

“我知道的，不会咬这儿。”

当然，在这种位置他还是有分寸的，其他人看得见的地方，他不会留下明显的痕迹。

他只会在被衣物覆盖着的、除了他其他人都看不到的地方，用嘴、用手留下印记。

正如有的动物会有领地意识，在自己的领地里留下标记，这些痕迹也是平野的标记，是他在对自己的私人领地做记号，警告其他人不要对他的所有物打什么坏主意。

这些痕迹里，浅一点的红痕，可能两天就消了，重一点的青紫的痕迹，有时能留好些天，直到他们下一次做爱，被他用新的痕迹覆盖。

“轻点……腰要青了。”

平野一只手掐着永濑的腰，下身使劲冲撞，手也不知不觉用了力。

“没关系的，穿上衣服就看不见了。”

尽管永濑经常会和他抱怨，但并没有真正的阻止过他，实际上可以说对他予取予求。

一般来说，占有的空间愈狭小，需求愈强烈，领地意识就愈强。

平野也是这样。

尽管他知道永濑很喜欢他，可他总是放心不下。当永濑对除他之外的人缺乏距离感时，当永濑在前辈面前表现得很顺从时，他就会很担心。

担心别人对永濑不好，让他吃亏，让他伤心难过；又担心别人对他太好，让他意识到别人的好，让他喜欢上其他人。

更何况永濑总是一副没有自觉的样子，吐槽他没有距离感都成梗了，也不知道改改，越发让平野感到焦躁。

感觉到缠着自己的甬道越来越紧，平野舔舐着永濑的喉结，问他，“舒服吗？”

永濑被快感折磨得快要说不出话了，只好呜咽着摇头。

“是舒服的吧，下面咬得我更紧了，这里冒了好多水。”

平野说着摸了把永濑吐着水的阴茎，故意捏了捏，又收回手。

“嗯……去床上……不然怎么舒服，地板好硬……”

他推了平野一把，艰难地回应。

“还能做吗？”

平野吻着他的嘴角，声音低哑地询问。

“明天我休息，随你便啦。”

话音刚落，埋在后穴里的性器没有抽出，平野直接把怀里的人抱着站起来往卧室走。

“啊……不要……太深了……”

站起来的一瞬间，永濑尖叫出声，体内的阴茎进入了更深的地方，肠道猛然缩紧，原本就快要高潮的两人，一起到达了顶点。

永濑双腿打着颤，射到了平野的肚子上。平野的大量滚烫的精液灌入后穴，被肉棒堵住流不出来。

行走的间隙里，从穴口溢出一丝丝白色的浓稠液体，把穴口弄得黏糊糊的，随着走路的动作响起咕滋咕滋的水声。

永濑下面流着水，朦胧的眼睛里也泛起了水汽，泪眼汪汪地瞪着平野，在他怀里扑腾。

“呜……紫耀……又欺负我……”

“没欺负你，我听你的去床上做啊。”

在平野的眼里，永濑脸红红的，身子软软的，瞪着他的双眼一点威慑力没有，像一只张牙舞爪地装凶的小奶猫，只让人觉得可爱，更想欺负他了。

“别乱动了。”

“你怎么……又变大了……”

永濑呜呜地流着泪，声音甜软得像刚出炉的棉花糖。

刚消下去没一会儿，体内的阴茎又变硬了，胀大了把还在高潮余韵的紧致后穴撑得满满的。

“说了让你别乱动了。”

永濑红着脸，把脸埋到平野的肩头，声音细小得快要听不见了。

“那你快点啊。”

原本随着走路的动作自然的顶弄，骤然变得剧烈，又快又狠地操到后穴的最深处，顶得永濑两眼发昏，口中溢出甜腻的呻吟。

“啊……不是……这个快啦……”

“好啦，不逗你了，到床上了。”

平野把永濑平放在床上，硬挺的阴茎从后穴里抽出来，带出一片黏腻的液体。

殷红的穴口被操得没办法合拢，微微翕合着，流出了一些精液与润滑剂混合的粘稠液体，顺着两股之间的缝隙流到床单上，与臀肉和大腿根上的指印、吻痕和牙印一起，映衬出一副特别情色的景致。

永濑还没回过神来，神色迷离，只是本能地望着眼前给予他快感的人。

平野俯下身，湿热的吐息喷洒在永濑的耳边，哑着嗓子问他。

“想要什么姿势？”

“今晚刚开始那样。”

他转过来看平野，眼神突然恢复了神采，变得亮晶晶的。

平野轻笑，“喜欢有点痛的吗？”

“嗯。”

没想到永濑没有害羞，直接就承认了。

“真是抖M啊。”

平野说着把身下的人整个翻过来，借着肠道里湿滑的精液，很轻松地整根没入。

“唔……不行吗？”

永濑顺应着快感低吟。

“不，我很喜欢。”

永濑平常都是欺负别人的小恶魔，在平野面前却反过来了，总是任他吐槽，让他格外有满足感。

他自己也不明白，为什么面对永濑的时候，会露出很S的一面，只知道自己乐在其中。

“我也喜欢……紫耀……喜欢……”

永濑回过头来索吻，平野咬着他的嘴唇给了一个绵长的吻。

这种绝妙的关系性的反差令人沉迷。不仅令当事人沉迷，也让旁观者沉迷。

最后他们在浴室里清洗时，没忍住又做了一次。是平野没忍住，但永濑也没拒绝他。

花洒里温热的水淋在身上，没起到多大清洁的用处，倒是把皮肤热得泛起些微粉色。

平野把永濑按在铺着瓷砖的墙上，站着从后面进入。他被顶弄得浑身发软，两腿无力，差点要从光滑的瓷砖上滑下来。

“不行了，腿软……”

“乖，再一会儿就好。”

然后平野强壮的臂膀托着永濑的一条大腿，也没太用力，只是堪堪没有让他掉下去。在重力的作用下，他反而被进入得更深。

加上浴室里空气稀薄，没做多久永濑就晕过去了。

04

平野一直遵循着不在不被衣物覆盖的地方留下明显痕迹的规矩。但后来有一天，他在工作的休息时间，看到永濑在大阪的fbf座谈会的媒体图，不知是由于打光还是后期，把人拍得挺白的，反而显得脖子上的红痕分外刺眼。

那一瞬间，他的脑海里像起了火似的，怕自己看错，还反复确认了好多图。没有看错，他脑内的妒火烧得更旺了，恨不得直接杀去大阪。

很多饭比他看到的时间要早，已经悄悄摸摸地开始讨论了。

看着饭们讨论的内容，平野不可抑制地猜想着，这是不是吻痕？如果是的话，是谁干的？是不小心开玩笑，还是别有用心？永濑是没来得及拒绝，还是压根就没想拒绝？

这天的日记里，永濑提到和关西的小伙伴们一起去吃饭了，八成就是那时候留下的。

平野在line上问过永濑，被含糊地糊弄过去了。

他想当面向永濑问清原委，但由于个人工作太多，两人连着好几天都没见上面，只能一个人干着急。

再见面已是一周后的演唱会。

排练的空隙里，平野老盯着永濑的脖颈，虽然先前的红印已经消了，可他还是忍不住胡思乱想。

排练结束，平野拦住永濑，一句话没说拖着他进了厕所最里面的隔间，关上门。

“突然怎么了？手别攥那么紧，痛。”

永濑试着抽回手，被攥得更紧了。

手还没挣脱，平野猛地凑上来吻住永濑的嘴唇，熟练地撬开他的口腔，虐夺着他嘴里的空气。

吻到快要缺氧了，平野才喘着气放开永濑。

“前几天你在大阪宣传时，脖子上的吻痕怎么回事？”

“不是说过了吗？我自己不小心磕的。”

永濑的目光闪闪躲躲的，一看就很心虚。

“怎么磕能磕到这儿？说实话，是不是那天你和大吾他们吃饭的时候弄的？”

“有人喝醉了，忽然扑过来，我没反应过来，就变成这样了。”

平野抚摸着永濑脖子上之前被印上吻痕的地方，问他。

“谁弄的？”

“就是喝醉了不小心，你别追究啦。”

永濑的身上的T恤被推到胸口，他立刻慌乱地挣扎。

“别，live上还要脱衣服呢。”

“呵，我知道啊。”

平野冷笑着，把永濑的身体翻过来，在他的背上落下了细细密密的吻。

当然，不是接触式的轻吻，而是用力的啃咬，足以留下红色的、甚至是青紫的痕迹。

“嗯……”永濑努力抑制着呻吟声说，“知道了你还……”

“这次只有背上，live的时候背也不会露出来吧。下不为例。”

在狭小的密闭空间里，吮吸的声音和暧昧的低吟清晰地传入耳中，仅仅是吻这样的尺度，却显得格外下流。

平野沿着永濑纤弱的背脊一路吻下来，一直吻到腰窝才结束。最后摸了几把他的屁股，喘息的声音既火热又克制。

“这是预收的定金，等live结束了，剩下的我会全部收回来，”把永濑的衣服理好，平野接着说，“只有我能对你这样，明白了吗？”

“知道了，不会有下次了，快回去吧。”

平野抓着永濑的手摸到自己裤子里勃起的性器，“帮我弄出来再走。”

05

除了大家都知道的乱咬东西这个怪癖，永濑还知道一个只有他一个人了解的平野的小秘密——平野有时看他的目光不大对劲。

在他们交往之前，永濑就已经知道了，不，是在更久之前发现的。

他仿佛从平野的瞳孔中看到了火焰。

不过永濑很乐于在平野面前保持假装无知无觉的状态。既然平野想看到这样的他，那么他就让平野看到这样的他。

在他们确定交往的那天夜里，做完之后，平野以为他睡着了，抱着他去浴室清理。

虽然由于是第一次，他的身体很痛，但却有种奇异的满足感在心里膨胀，像是烤箱里逐渐膨胀的面包，甜甜的，暖洋洋的，这份心意从生涩的面团，发酵成了亟待品尝的甜点。

平野怕弄醒他，轻手轻脚地擦拭着他的皮肤的时候，他想，过了这么多年，一起经历了那么多事，一直在他身边的这个人，终于上钩了。

06

他们彼此都以为，是你一步步落入我的陷阱。

不，是你不经意间闯入我的领地，轻易地偷走了关键的钥匙，让我再也找不到拒绝你的办法。

我布下了天罗地网，等候你的到来，只是因为我本来就深陷其中，无法自拔。

可能这就是命运吧。

是我们共同织成的一张彼此交织着的巨网，将我们一齐束缚裹挟在命运的洪流里，沉沉浮浮，但不会分离。


End file.
